


"I saved you a piece."

by ThunderAndMadness



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, In Which Everyone Loves Garcia's Cake, In Which These Pajamas Are Goddamn Manly, M/M, lmao these timelines, naps, set just before p 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAndMadness/pseuds/ThunderAndMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you still doing here?" Morgan is wondering if this might be some sort of exhaustion-based hallucination of Reid. Stranger things have happened to him.</p><p>Part 9 of "100 Ways to Say I Love You".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I saved you a piece."

It's the middle of the night. Morgan is at the office late, finishing the case reports. He rubs his eyes when his vision starts to blur. He's thinking so hard about going to bed that he can almost smell his pillow. Favorite smell in the world.

When he makes his last mark on the paperwork and comes out of the office, there's a light still on in the bullpen.

It's Reid.

He's doing a crossword at lightning speed, pen scratching on the newspaper where he's pressed it against the desk.

"Reid?"

He looks up. He's wearing a pair of thick glasses, which means he must have been tired enough to take his contacts out. Instead of his normal librarian chic, he's wearing an oversized CalTech sweatshirt. Still, as tired as he looks, he smiles when he sees Morgan.

"Hey," he says in a sleepy voice.

"What are you still doing here?" Morgan is wondering if this might be some sort of exhaustion-based hallucination of Reid. Stranger things have happened to him.

"It was Henry's birthday," Reid says. JJ's son has just turned four. The whole BAU went to celebrate with her. Morgan missed the party to finish his work, knowing he'd never get it done if he went. Reid holds up a round Tupperware container. "Garcia made cake."

"Oh," Morgan says. "That doesn't really answer my question."

"I saved you a piece," Reid explains.

Oh. That was kind of him.

"It's chocolate, which, you know, it's Garcia's specialty and I remember it was your favorite, so...." Reid trails off awkwardly and holds out the Tupperware.

"You're the _best._ " Morgan crosses the bullpen and takes the Tupperware from him. "I'm going to be so happy about this when I'm not half asleep."

"Yeah," Reid says. He yawns. Morgan yawns too. "You know, yawning might be contagious? Seeing someone else yawn reminds us that we're also sleepy, and we react to that stimulus by yawning as-" Reid yawns again. "....by yawning as well."

Morgan shrugs. "I didn't need to be reminded that I'm tired."

"Wanna drive me home?" Reid asks.

"Wanna have a sleepover?" Morgan asks. And that makes Reid blush, even though the two of them have been sleeping together-- this thing without a name, naps and jokes and leftover cake-- for _months._

"Just sleep," Reid says, and waits until Morgan nods to confirm that nobody is getting laid tonight. "OK."

They stumble tiredly into Morgan's apartment. Reid makes it into Morgan's bedroom first while Morgan puts the cake in the fridge. Morgan finds Reid sprawled across his bed, taking up way more space than he ought to be able to do, skinny as he is. Morgan fumbles his way into a set of _extremely manly_ Star Wars pajamas. Morgan gently nudges Reid over. He's asleep almost the instant he touches down and his head hits the pillow.

It smells like Reid.

**Author's Note:**

> The list of ways to say "I love you" can be found [here.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) More parts to come, as always.
> 
> As they said in my heyday, concrit always appreciated. I love comments!


End file.
